disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Turdina
"Princess Turdina" is the first segment of the forty-fourth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 13, 2017 alongside "Starfari", and is the first segment of the ninth episode in the third season. Synopsis A surprise visitor pressures Marco to reveal Turdina’s true identity. Plot Marco is forced to don his Princess Marco Turdina guise after he is invited to check on the status of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Doing Just Fine Princesses. Star and Pony Head arrive with him for support and he tells them his intention to come out to them as a boy in disguise. While Star supports this, Pony Head feels that it will break all the princesses' hearts. They discover that the school has essentially been turned into a party house. They are greeted by Princess Arms who shows them around the place. They notice that the scheduling is dedicated to solely "brunch" and "partying". Marco lightly suggests adding structure, but when he notices that Arms is deftly serious about following Turdina's rebellious philosophy, Marco tells them that he was just joking. The gang learn that the princesses have all dedicated much of the school to praising Turdina and that the real reason why they have invited him was so that they can award him with an honorary diploma. Star pulls Marco aside to tell him that he is breaking his resolve to be honest with them, but Pony Head points out that telling them all the truth will break their spirit and that they cannot risk disappointing them. To Marco's surprise, he agrees with Pony Head's decision and continues the ruse. Upon receiving his diploma, Marco gives a valiant speech over being true to ones self. Finally realizing his mistake, he is about to tell them the truth when Miss Heinous arrives. Heinous reveals to all the princesses that Marco is a boy by showing them his chest hair. He comes clean about his status as a boy, but the princesses do not care and announce that Turdina is a "state of mind". They all proceed to scare Heinous and her minions away and return to partying. Marco is happy that he came clean and gets a phot with a some princesses. Meanwhile, Heinous is revealed to have kidnapped Princess Smooshy and apparently drained her essence to power herself. She announces her intention to get "the good stuff" starting with Marco. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Jessica Walter as Miss Heinous *Nicole Byer as Princess Arms *Arif S. Kinchen as Princess Smooshy *Jeff Bennett as Gemini Trivia * Marco reveals to his princess fans that he's a boy and not a princess. * Rasticore has regenerated to a torso. * Princess Jaggs and Princess Spiderbite from "Club Snubbed" are shown to still attend the school. Gallery Princess Turdina concept 1.jpg External links *Princess Turdina at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes